Petting
by hnng-Lucky
Summary: Jack helped Bunny deliver Easter eggs this year, and after a long day, decided to chill at Bunny's warren afterwards. However, Jack discovers how sensitive Bunny is to petting, and it quickly develops into something more... Bunny/Jack Basically smut, very forward. Don't like, Don't read. Request from a friend.


Yes, this is JackRabbit. It is slash. Please turn back now if you hate JackRabbit, many people do, that's cool. This is for those creepy kids who are into it (Don't be a loser, I am not being a bitch by calling you a creep. I say it with love and care.. Also IDGAF).  
Not a lot of plot line, sorry about that. It's pretty forward, just warning you now.

Not my first fic, had an old account when I was younger which I abandoned, however this is my first fic on this account. Hope you like it. Any hate will be disregarded, so don't waste your time. C:

It had been a tedious day. Running around hiding all those Easter eggs can sure take it out of a person…. Well a rabbit. Although he would never admit it Bunny was almost glad that Jack ran around and helped him out by hiding some of the Easter eggs this year. Not that he needed help of course, but Frost majorly owed him from that year he made it snow on his holiday. So he let him tag along, and he and Frost spent the day watching the kids hunt for eggs. The kids make it all worth it, their smiling faces make Bunny feel so important and he gave a contented sigh as he set himself down on the soft grass of his warren. The warm afternoon glow was beginning to hue out to an evening blue… So why was Frost still here? Bunny knew he could easily tell him to leave, but part of him felt sorry for him. Frost had only recently become a guardian after he had lived his existence as a lonely wanderer, and even now he wanders around a bit, spending most his days out with the kids and the nights with the guardians. Bunny used to kick him out of his warren but now he is fine for him to hang around if he wants to, realising that he has probably spent enough cold, dark nights alone. He looked up at the kid from his position on the ground. Jack sat contently on a high, mossy rock with a smile on his face. Bunny couldn't help but smile too, just as Jack turned to face him. Bunny looked away quickly, as Jack came towards him, taking a place in the green grass beside him.  
"Hmmm" Jack sighed after a moment, "… Good day" he said simply.  
"Tiring day" Bunny said with a yawn.  
"Nah, maybe you're getting old?" Jack chuckled a little. Bunny decided to ignore his comment, knowing all well that spirits don't age and was too tired to care anyway. After awhile Jack broke the silence which had fallen between the pair. "You know, I can go if you want. If you are that tired… It's okay-"  
"Nah, mate." Bunny interrupted, "it's alright, I don't mind anymore. You're welcome here."  
"Haha, awwww. Thanks, when did you get all sweet?" Jack chuckled.  
"Nope, get out." Bunny said jokingly with a grin. Jack laughed, giving Bunny a nudge with his arm.

They fell silent once again, the last slimmer of afternoon gold slowly disappearing from the warren.

"Bunny," Jack began, "Thanks a lot. You know, for tolerating me, haha." He laughed nervously.  
"Frost, we're mates alright. No need to thank me for that." Bunny replied.  
"No really… you've made me feel like I can belong somewhere, you know… Heh, sounds stupid but-"  
"No it's alright. I understand. But like I said, you don't need to thank me. I don't mind having you around, kiddo." Bunny said looking Jack straight in the eyes. Jack smiled, had he the ability to feel warmth, then he would have at that moment. He stretched an arm over to pet Bunny behind an ear.  
Bunny gave a light gasp at the touch. Jack continued to stroke the soft short fur behind Bunny's ear.  
"Aww, aren't you cute?" Jack said jokingly. Bunny didn't respond, instead just closed his eyes softly. Jack continued, watching Bunny's face closely. He moved from petting him behind his ear, letting his hand drop to his neck and softly felt the thick, soft fur there. "You like that huh?" Jack chuckled, "I didn't know you were ticklish" Jack grinned, amused by his discovery. Though Bunny still didn't reply, and instead gave a little purr. "Purring?!" Jack barked with laughter, "Easter Kitten, eh?" Bunny looked up for a split second, before letting his eyes close once again, lifting his head slightly so that Jack could reach easier.  
"Bunny?" Jack asked, moving closer, but still petting Bunny softly. "Wow, look at you…." Jack whispered as Bunny continued to purr gently. Jacks eyes were fixed on Bunny, he had never seen him this way before, such a simple touch had reduced him to this… Jack's pale skin began to hue into a red blush.

Jack shifted his hand, rubbing the soft fur on Bunny's back. The Aussie hummed quietly, Jack's eyes fell half shut. He shifted his hand once again to the thick, white fur on Bunny's chest. Bunny took a sharp inhale, releasing the breath slowly as a soft moan. Jack was surprised by the noise and in response stroked the fur again. Bunny's breath by now had become slightly faster, and so had Jacks. The Winter Spirit's hand felt deep into Bunny's fur, massaging little circles on his broad chest. Bunny purred and squirmed before falling back onto his back. He grasped Jack's arms and brought him down with him, wanting the petting to continue. Frost straddled the large rabbit's hips, sitting in disbelief before feeling the expanse of the soft chest below him. Bunny squirmed again, a groan turning into a purr. Jack couldn't believe what Bunny was becoming, his animalistic desires seeming to take over, leaving little of the rabbit he knew behind. Though the Frost spirit couldn't bring himself to stop, he was almost captivated by the mewling rabbit before him, and soon dragged his loving touches down the rabbits chest. He rubbed the fur on Bunny's tummy, which was significantly shorter than that on his chest Jack noted, but still just as soft. Bunny gave a quiet moan, and opened his eyes a slither, before placing his giant paws on Jack's shoulders. Frost rubbed little circles on his stomach, and then shifted his hands to grasp Bunny's hips, using his thumbs to rub around his hip bones. Bunny moaned loudly, his ragged breathing turning into a pant. He thrashed his head back, letting it fall onto the soft, green grass. Jack leaned over the rabbit, continuing to massage Bunny, before he too began to pant. Bunny grabbed for Frosts jacket, holding tightly onto the fabric as he threw his head back once again. Seeing an opportunity, Jack leaned in to kiss the soft white fur of Bunny's neck.

"Hng" Bunny writhed and mewled like a pathetic kitten, finding his neck to be a particularly sensitive area. Jack bit down lightly on the furred neck, and was rewarded with a long but soft moan. Jacks eyes fluttered shut, and his hands began to shift _slowly_ down the rabbit's body. He groped Bunny, who gave an enthusiastic yelp, followed by a groan and a hip thrust. All rational thought was gone as Bunny grasped Jack and rolled him onto his back, sitting on his hips instead.  
"B-Bunny…" Jack whispered.

Bunny leaned over Jack, a growl growing deep in his large chest. The Australians eyes were only_ just_ open, and Jack took the chance to stare deeply into the emerald orbs which were clouded with lust. The rabbit leaned down, peppering the Winter Spirits face with little kisses which moved down his face to his neck.  
"mmmmm" Jack hummed quietly, shifting his icy hands from Bunny's chest, to around his thick neck. The Australian grabbed the teenagers legs, pulling them so that they were secure around his waist, before resting his paws back to his hips. "Buunny.." Jack moaned again, as he felt teeth softly bite down on his cold neck. The older guardian responded with a growl and a thrust, rolling his hips against Jack.  
"Hnnnnnng" Jack whined and tightened his grip on the rabbit, before staring up at him. Bunny took a moment to look down at the teen. His crystal blue eyes were half lidded, a light red blush contrasted nicely against the pale blue, and his soft lips were parted slightly as he panted. The sight seemed to fuel the guardian, and soon enough, Bunny was rolling his hips against Jack once again.

Jack groaned, shutting his eyes tightly as his breathing became rapid. Bunny growled at the noise, continuing to rut against the Winter Spirit, a groan escaping his own lips. Jack shifted slightly, moving so that his legs were positioned tighter around the older guardians waist, giving the rabbit better access as his ground their hips together hungrily. Jack moaned loudly as the Aussie bit down on his neck. It had all became too much for the rabbit, and soon he was tugging at Jacks sweater, pulling the edges up to his arms. Jack quickly peeled the fabric off his cool body, wanting to continue as quickly as possible. The dark sweater was discarded and forgotten as Bunny began licking the pale chest before him. The bunny licked down the taut stomach, stopping to pay particular attention to the skin just below Jack's belly button. Jack writhed and whined, digging his hands tightly into the fur on the back of Bunny's neck. The Aussie soon shifted his hand to grope Jacks starting gently. Jack's hips jolted up and he cried out. This encouraged the Australian to continue, palming him roughly as he licked Jacks lower torso.  
"B-buunny..." Jack stuttered, panting and writhing under the furry form. Bunny continued the delicious groping until Jack began to sit up. Changing their positions again, Jack pressed his hands against Bunny's chest. The Australian could have easily resisted, though instead decided to comply and soon Jack was laying atop the large furred Spirit. Jack quickly moved down the rabbits body, panting heavily, as he rested two hands on the rabbits parted knees.

The older guardian laid his head back, closing his eyes gently and purring. Jack pressed an icy kiss to the Aussies knee, and slowly trailed kisses down the insides of his legs. The rabbit's growl grew into a groan as he felt Frost lightly licking his inner thigh. The teen licked the shorter fur, before biting and sucking the flesh. Bunny thrusted into the air, gasping loudly as Jack did so, before attempting to relax once again. Jack knelt above the rabbits hips, slowly undoing his pants as he continued. Frost licked the bitemark he left on the thigh, the older guardian gave a low moan which turned into a shout as Jack took him into his mouth.  
"AHHH, NNNNG!" He moaned loudly, thrashing his large head from side to side and his claws digging deep into the ground beside him. Jack continued his sweet actions, slowly getting faster as the Aussie's back arched from the ground.  
"Ah-Ah-Ah-" The Australian panted loudly, moaning low and long as Frost suddenly went intensely slow, putting Bunny through sexual agony.  
Jack hummed as he moved slowly, loving the reaction he was receiving. Bunny's back was off the ground, head pressed back into the grass and toes curled tight, moaning deep and loudly, over and over again. Frost closed eyes, concentrated on his slow and intense movements as he listen to the deep moans from the rabbit. The Aussies hips moved slowly, rolling fluidly in time with Jack and he clawed at the ground and shut his eyes tightly. Unable to take anymore, he shoved Jack. Jack whined as he was pushed backwards suddenly, he felt himself being pressed on his back.

The older guardian quickly grabbed the teens legs, dragging him closer and forcing him to wrap his legs tightly around his waist. He put a giant paw onto Jack's back and pressed so that the boy was pressed against his stomach with his own. Frost's arms found their way around the rabbits neck and he jolted as he felt something at his backside. Jack closed his eyes tightly, trying to relax as the rabbit thrusted into him enthusiastically.  
"AAAHHH!" Jack shouted, throwing his head back to expose his sensitive neck, which was attacked with lips and teeth in an instant. Jack's eyes watered and he dug his nails into the rabbits back, the pain was overwhelming, all he could do was try to relax.  
Bunny, noticing the boys distress, moved a paw to Frost's groin. Forgetting momentarily about the pain, the boy moaned loudly, the sweet noise fueling the Aussie to thrust once again. The furry spirit groaned deeply, panting heavily with every thrust.

Jack was torn between pain and pleasure, as the older guardian pressed into him slowly, over and over again while touching him sweetly. The teenager gave low quiet moans, and the pain slowly dissolved into pleasure, as Bunny hit deep inside him. Getting faster, Bunny's paw made it to Jack's lower back pressing him closer to the boy. Bunny's other paw moved and rested on his shoulder blades, holding him close to his chest.

The Australian became faster, and Jack melted with pleasure, he allowed his head to fall back onto the ground and his arms moved from the rabbits neck to the ground above his head. The Aussie growled deeply pressing in deeper and harder, rolling his hips fluidly, grinding Jack mercilessly into his own paws that held the Winter Spirit close. As the thrusting became faster, Bunny slightly lifted Jack, he shifted his paws, one just above his back side, and the other on his lower back. The teenagers back was off the ground, his stomach and lower torso being pressed against the rabbit, and his shoulder blades and head rested on the ground. The rabbit continued to thrust into Jack, getting faster and faster. Moans, groans, gasps and whines filled the air. Jacks strong and passionate cries caused Bunny to growl deeply, and lean down to bite the boys neck. It began to get rough, Bunny knew that Jack was ready for it. The Aussie kicked it up a notch and roughly grinded the mewling teen in his arms. Jack's eyes shot open as he gave a shout, wanting to buck his hips, but having no leverage, for the rabbit was holding his back off the ground. The rabbit had complete control. Jack cried out, his body undulated in the furry Spirits paws and he panted between moans. The rabbit grinned into the boys neck as he suddenly went agonisingly slow.  
"_Buuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnyyyyyy_" Jack whined pathetically, he felt the rabbit grinning into his neck. The bunny resisted the urge to pound Jack into the ground, and with slow controlled hips, thrusted deeply into the teen.  
_"Uuuuuuuuuuunnnnngggggggggghh hhhh"_ Jack breathed, eyes shut tightly as he suffered Bunny's cruel torture. "P-please!" Jack begged, very uncharacteristically. Bunny continued his slow thrusts, moaning deeply and quietly into the boys cold neck. The Aussie pressed his paws against Jacks lower back, pressing him closer, the teens groin rubbing against Bunny's lower torso. Jack gave a long powerful moan, sending shivers up Bunnys spine as his eyes fluttered shut.  
Jack endured the torture, moaning and writhing, begging Bunny to stop his teasing.

Bunny couldn't take much more himself, and found himself speeding up once again, moaning and panting into the boys neck. Jack cried out, head thrashing back and forth, breathing rapidly, his icy breath could be seen as he panted.

They couldn't take much more, and a few more rough thrusts, hitting the sweet spot each time had Jack going over the edge. His toes curled, tightly shut eyes burst open. Jack gave a shout which had Bunny trembling. Jack clenched his fists tightly in his own hair.  
"AHH, UUUHHH, BUUUNNY!" Jack shouted as he trembled. Pleasure exploded. Bunny bit down hard on Jack's neck as he came too, growling and moaning as he did so.  
They rode out the pleasure, as the Australian licked the wound on the boy's neck, grinding slowing. He pulled out from the teen, who lay limp in his arms. Bunny rolled, pulling the boy over so that he could cuddle into his chest.  
Jacks eyes were half lidded, he wrapped his cold arms around the rabbits waist and rested his head against his furry chest.  
"mmmmmmnnn" the bunny gave a contented hum, holding Jack close. Jack blinked tiredly, his eyes slipped shut, and he nuzzled agaisnt the soft, broad chest.

"Tired now, Snowflake?" Bunny said quietly, amusment colouring his voice.


End file.
